


Surrender

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Card Games, Conversations, Dubious Consent, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Rough Sex, Running, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Came from an old prompt about the boys betting Kara's skills. These three went somewhere else with it.</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair for beta and encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Kara pushed back from the table almost before she laid her cards down. She’d known Lee had the winning hand - she’d planned it that way. She took the few steps between her chair and Lee’s and hooked her foot around the chair leg, twisting him out and away from the table.

“In a hurry, Kara?” Zak grated out.

“Might as well get it over with, Zak. What’s the point in waiting?”

“You could at least pretend to be reluctant.”

She didn’t even bother looking at him. “You think I lost on purpose, Zak?” 

“No. Of course not!” 

_Thank gods._ “In case you forgot, you’re the one who put the blow job into the pot.” She went to her knees, her hands reaching for Lee’s zipper. “It would have been really damn funny if you’d had to pay up.” She looked up at Lee; his eyes were locked on her mouth. 

Lee reached out. “Kara, you don’t have to -”

She bit her lip - half intended to make her lips redder, half unconscious nervous gesture. Lee groaned, so low she barely heard it, and it went straight to her clit. Gods. By the time she was done, she’d be so hot and bothered, she wouldn’t care which brother frakked her, as long as she got an orgasm or three out of the deal. The visceral image of a naked Lee poised above her, about to slide in, caught her off guard. It took all her concentration to keep her breathing even. No need to let Zak figure out how much she was enjoying this.

She yanked at Lee’s pants, trying to work them down off his hips a little. “A bet’s a bet, Lee. Too late to back out now.”

“But -”

“Shut up, Lee. I promise, it’ll be over before you know it.” She smirked to herself at his muttered _Frak!_ He could pretend all he wanted, she knew the truth. He wanted her. She wanted him. And since it was her frakkin’ boyfriend who’d put his money where her mouth was and lost, well...win/win as far as she was concerned. She looked over her shoulder and across the table at Zak, who was angrier than she’d ever seen him. Good. She’d make him work his mad off later, and he’d learn not to bet her oral skills at the triad table, especially not for the sole purpose of making his brother jealous.

And she...she got to do one of the things she did best and enjoyed most: suck cock. Suck Lee’s cock. The way she was feeling right now, she could probably stick one hand down her own pants and get off before she got Lee off, she was so hot. Zak had no idea what he’d done.

Seconds later, she had her fist around Lee’s cock and she chanced one more look up at him to see his gaze locked on her mouth, the expression on his face a bizarre combination of fear and lust. _Yeah. That’s what I thought._ He’d probably never think about a blow job the same way again when she was done.

She was focused on the taste and smell of him, and he was approaching climax disappointingly quickly, when she felt hands on her hips. They held still for a moment, then slid down her hips under her sweats. She could see Lee’s hands, so she knew it was Zak, and the idea she might end up between the two of them completely broke her rhythm. The hand on Lee’s waist closed reflexively, pinching him, and the combination of pain and pleasure pushed Lee over the edge. She continued mouthing him, listening to his breath settle a little, enjoying the aftermath of her efforts. Zak shoved his hand into her panties, pressing her clit without warning, and between that and Lee’s hand in her hair, she plunged into her orgasm with an arch of her back and “Gods!” muttered into Lee’s groin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Zak wanted to hit Kara, he was so angry, but frakking her hard would do just as well. She might enjoy it, but it would let him pour his anger out on her. Then he got his hands down her pants and she was so frakking wet. Gods. Because it was Lee? Because she was pissed? Before he could think about it further, he yanked her sweats and panties down, fumbled himself out of his shorts and pushed in. His gaze skipped over Kara when she yelped, not even much caring if she didn’t want this, and settled defiantly on Lee.

Lee’s eyes were closed at first, his head still back. Zak had never seen Lee’s O face - because gods, who wants to watch his brother have sex - but Lee’s eyes snapped open when Kara complained, coming to rest on Zak for a moment, with a hint of big-brother recrimination in them, then settled on Kara. Zak looked down and Kara’s hands were holding tight to Lee’s hips just above his pants and it had to hurt. Lee would have bruises. Her eyes were closed and she looked… peaceful? What the frak.

He pushed his hand back down the front of her, working her clit, and he heard his voice asking, “This is what you wanted. Isn’t it, Kara?” Wow. Where had that come from, and was it true? Did she want both of them?

She pushed back into his body, looked at him over her shoulder, a hard, feral expression on her face. It both frightened and thrilled him. She straightened her body, no longer leaning into Lee. Gods. It made the fit tighter, and he groaned. She and Lee stared at one another, and suddenly Zak felt like he was the one on the outside, even though it was him enclosed in the heat of Kara’s body.

Kara’s hand whipped out, yanking Lee to her, kissing him ferociously. Lee whimpered and resisted, but she kept going, nipping at his lips, flicking her tongue, and his eyes fell closed as he finally kissed her back.

Zak could feel the change in Kara - the faint tremors under her skin, the tiny pleasure noises he’d previously only heard when she was especially turned on with him - and he focused more, determined to bring her attention back to him. He gripped her hip hard enough she’d have bruises, too, and worked her clit mercilessly.

Lee opened his eyes and there was a dark excitement in them. Zak couldn’t help but notice his brother was hard again. Lee looked at him, brow raised, then immediately back at Kara. Zak didn’t know what Lee saw, but Lee kissed Kara hard then shoved her face into his cock. She growled at him and snapped her teeth and Lee twisted his fingers in her hair, pulling hard. She whined and he pushed her back down, her mouth engulfing his cock completely.

He could tell by the white of Lee’s knuckles he was forcibly keeping Kara down, and though she was protesting, she was getting slicker and slicker.

Zak’s thighs trembled, the effort of staying on his knees getting to him. He pushed faster, harder, feeling the low tug that signalled his climax, and the tiny rhythmic waves around his cock heralding Kara’s. He put on a frantic burst of speed, hips stuttering as the friction pulled his orgasm almost painfully from his body. He panted in relief, heart hammering in his chest.

He almost didn’t care Kara hadn’t come yet, but the sight of her mouth and hand working his brother’s cock pissed him off again. He worked at her clit until her fist clenched in orgasm. Then he kept going.

He watched Kara falter as Lee came, his hand in her hair forcing her to swallow until she was red and breathless. As soon as her mouth was free, she gasped out, “Zak, stop. I can’t -”

“No.” He didn’t know where the word came from, where this vicious sense of ownership had originated, and he hated that she’d forced it. He didn’t like feeling this way. Being with Kara was supposed to be easy and fun. This wasn’t, but it didn’t stop him. Not tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Gods, she was hurting. Her knee was killing her and Zak’s relentless fingering was too much. After two climaxes, she was sensitive, and he knew it. But there was a tiny part of her that loved he’d taken the reins. 

She wanted him to stop, though, so she twisted, trying to get off Lee’s lap. His hand in her hair held her fast, her cheek against his slowly hardening cock. He wouldn’t get an erection again so soon, but it was clear he was getting off on controlling her.

To be honest, so was she.

Zak played at it, but had never been able to really own it. She’d never have expected it from Lee, either. He was too good, too rule-bound. She had thought so, anyway, before tonight. Clearly, Lee had a dark side, and it exhilarated and intrigued her, made it clear the brother she’d chosen would never satisfy the need she sometimes felt to cede control. She had no time to follow that thread further, though. Her body tensed and released and Zak kept going, already winding her up to another orgasm. She closed her eyes and surrendered, overwhelmed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kara groaned, the sensation of the sheets on her skin too much. She was sore everywhere. What the frak had happened last night? Her brain eagerly supplied footage, and she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. _What the frak was I thinking?_

She dragged herself out of bed, stumbling into the head to the shower. Hot. Shower needed to be scalding. She leaned wearily against the shower door until the steam wafted past her face. She pulled the door shut after her and let the water cascade down from the crown of her head, bringing a cleansing relief to her aches.

Coffee helped even more. She stood leaned against the counter, hands gratefully surrounding the mug, assessing, considering, putting last night back together. The three of them had played Triad. Zak had gotten obnoxious with Lee, clearly goading him, bragging about what he was “bagging” on a regular basis. She’d been drinking, so it had taken three rounds for her to get really angry, and instead of letting loose on Zak, she’d manipulated the cards. _Don’t get mad. Get even._

In the middle of living out her own fantasy of blowing Lee, Zak had joined in, frakking her, distracting her. She hadn’t noticed at the time, but in hindsight, he’d been really pissed, almost violent, not letting up even after he was hurting her. He’d have to get over his mad, though, because she wasn’t apologizing. Not for this.

And somehow Lee, with his rulebook in his jock, had seen through everything, gotten what it was she needed last night, and given it to her. She would never have imagined the Lee she’d gotten to know being any good at taking control. She hadn’t gotten to frak him, but if last night was anything to go by, she needed to. And she needed to do it alone.

So the question of the morning was: break up with Zak, or sneak around and be with Lee behind Zak’s back? She loved a good intrigue, but Zak had shown her a new side of himself last night, and she hadn’t liked it. It wasn’t just about Lee and how it had been with him, anyway. It was more the way Zak’d talked about her, his attitude. It’d been like she was nothing special, just another frak, someone whose feelings didn’t matter. He’d taken her for granted. That’d be hard to get past.

But if she tried to break up with him, would he go to her superiors? Take his anger out on her another way, a way that would have lasting consequences for her?

Kara put down the mug and stretched, feeling every little twinge, every sore spot, all the muscles groaning in protest. A run would be good. Get everything warmed up and moving again. Empty her mind and just let her body work the way it was supposed to.

~*~*~*~*~*~

On her third trip around the track, she was almost unsurprised to sense Lee coming in from her right side, pacing himself to stay with her. They made five more laps and without a word, headed off the track toward the parking lot at the same time, slowing to a cool-down walk on the way to their cars. Lee followed her toward her apartment, splitting off a couple of blocks early. She didn’t want to admit she was disappointed.

Just in case she’d missed something, she left the front door unlocked, and when she grabbed her towel to dry off, Lee pointed at two cups of coffee and gestured toward the shower. She nodded and combed out her hair, pretending not to watch in the mirror as he stripped efficiently. Gods, he was pretty! She was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up sipping at her coffee when he came out, water still dripping down his chest.

He sat on the coffee table facing her. “What was that last night?”

“A bet. Zak lost. You won.”

“Kara.” He shook his head. “Stop. It’s just us. What happened?”

She wondered how long she could talk around it before Lee lost patience. She had a feeling she might like to see him lose it. _Did he lock the door?_ She moved her feet to his lap and snuck a glance at the door. The chain was on. So he’d considered the possibilities.

“Zak lost. He was pissed. He took it out on me.”

He squeezed her foot. Hard. Said the next words slowly. “I am not talking about Zak frakking you. I’m talking about you. And me. And whatever that was when-”

“When I blew you?”

Lee yanked at her ankles, pulling her toward him, and she almost lost her grip on the coffee. “What the frak, Lee?”

“Stop being obtuse. I’m not talking about the blow job. You gave me control last night, Kara.”

She wiggled her toes, but he held onto her legs. She nodded, conceding defeat. “I did.”

“Did you and Zak plan it? Was the whole thing some kind of game for you?”

“What?! No. Zak doesn’t…Zak was drunk and he was being an asshole, Lee. That’s all.”

“Zak doesn’t what?”

Kara looked at him, puzzled. Lee’s thumbs were rubbing back and forth on her ankles, and she’d lost the thread of the conversation.

“I asked if you planned it, and you said, ‘Zak doesn’t.’ Doesn’t what?”

“Zak’s into easy. He just wants to frak, doesn’t care that I hold the power in the relationship. Probably doesn’t ever even think about it that way. As long as he gets laid, he doesn’t care about the rest.”

“What do you do when you need to-”

“I don’t.” Her voice was flat.

“Don’t need to, or don’t do anything about it?”

“I don’t do anything about it. It’s barely something I comprehend, Lee, and no one’s ever…” She trailed off, looking away.

“Understood what you needed?”

Kara nodded. “It doesn’t bother me much. I don’t get it, so why should anybody else?” She hesitated before asking the next question. “I need to know something. Is Zak going to try to get back at me if I break up with him? Is he going to go to my superiors and tell them about us?”

Lee was shaking his head before she’d even finished. “I didn’t ask you to break up with him, Kara.”

“It’s not about you, Lee! It’s about him. I’ve never seen that side of him - the ugly comments, acting like I was his personal playtoy. I don’t belong to him, to anybody. I don’t like being treated like a possession. He crossed a line.”

Lee didn’t respond for a moment. “To answer your question, no. I don’t think he’ll try to get back at you. He’s never been that kind of guy. He might do his damnedest to get you back, though, and he won’t necessarily be discreet about it.”

“Frak.” She took another sip of coffee. “I’m not usually like that, you know. Even when I need…”

“To let go? To not be in control?”

“Yeah, I guess. Sometimes, I don’t wanna be -” She hesitated. “-Starbuck. Just Kara. And most guys, most _people_ , only see Starbuck.”

“All I ever see is Kara.”

“I know. And it scares me, Lee.” She hid the comment behind another sip of coffee.

“Are you sore today?”

“Was when I woke up. Shower, coffee, running helped. It’s not so bad now - kind of like a heavy workout.”

Lee nodded. “Good. I’d hate to think either of us actually hurt you.”

“Not physically.”

“Did we hurt you some other way?” 

The constant motion of his hands on her ankles was relaxing, too much so. “Not you guys - but the experience. I can’t explain how right it felt. It…made me see what I could have with the right partner, and now I’ll miss what I never had in the first place.”

“You can have it whenever you want, Kara.”

She kicked lightly in his hold. “How, Lee? How do I get what I had last night? How do I find somebody like that? Put an ad in the frakkin’ paper?”

“Pick up the phone and call me.”

Kara sat up, pulling her legs in. “What?! Go from Zak to you, just like that?” She snapped her fingers. She’d been thinking it, but hearing Lee say it like it could really happen had her chest tight with anxiety.

“No. I’m not talking about dating, Kara. At some point in the future, we might want to -” He quirked an eyebrow at Kara vehemently shaking her head, “- but, for right now, if you feel the need to stop being in charge, call me. You know me. I’ll take care of you. You know you can trust me.”

“You don’t think Zak will notice?” Cautiously, like a cat testing a water puddle, she straightened a leg toward Lee again.

“If what we’re doing is in the privacy of your home, or mine, no one will ever know but us. If we go public, start dating, maybe. But by that time, he’ll have moved on. Found some classmate or Fleet groupie to frak.”

“You think I’ll be that easy to forget?” She hated the undercurrent of neediness in her voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Never, Kara.” As much as he tried to avoid thinking about the night they’d met, he remembered her fear of being forgotten. “He won’t forget you. But he’ll move on.”

“It doesn’t happen often, Lee. When I feel like…that. What if you get a girlfriend? How’s she going to feel about me calling you for sex? And what about me? I like frakking. Easy. Painless. Great tension relief. I’m not going to stop having sex except when I can be with you.”

He bit back the twinge of jealousy and ignored the first part of her question, wanted to see if she’d come back to it. But first…”You like sex because most of the time, it gives you control - who, when, where, how. And you like feeling in control. I’m not even going to guess why you need it. But you know how men respond to you, and you use it, Kara.”

She narrowed her eyes. “How do you know so much about this?”

Lee shrugged. “Just like there’s more to you than Starbuck, there’s more to me than viper pilot Apollo, or Zak’s brother Lee. And when I started having certain kinds of…urges, I did research.”

She smiled at him over the top of her coffee. “Typical Lee. Always want a rulebook.”

“You have to know the rules to know when to break them and how to get away with it.”

Kara sat forward, dropping her legs on either side of Lee’s. “What do the rules say about us?”

“They say it’s a really bad idea.”

“My favorite kind.”

“I know.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tense and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599418) by [Aiobhlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiobhlin/pseuds/Aiobhlin)




End file.
